


Драбблы по Ever After High

by KisVani



Category: Ever After High, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Dark Raven - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Сборник драбблов с разными персонажами и пейрингами.





	1. Отношение, Фейбель Торн, Дачес Свон, G

— Наверное, ты ненавидишь Фару, — сказала как-то Дачес.

— Так это она стащила у меня толченые мухоморы? — спросила Фейбель, слишком увлеченная своим заданием: сварить идеальное зелье временного помешательства.

Она уже начала, когда обнаружила, что мухоморов в банке стало намного меньше. Это не очень ей мешало: всегда можно заменить какой-то ингредиент магией, но сам факт просто так оставить нельзя. Сегодня толченые мухоморы, а завтра у нее стащат любимые туфли. Нельзя спускать кражи с рук. Самые миленькие принцессы могут быть самыми наглыми воришками. За годы учебы и жизни в их компании, Фейбель это усвоила.

— Причем тут мухоморы? — удивилась Дачес. — Фара ведь добрая фея, вам положено друг друга ненавидеть.

— Почему это? — не поняла Фейбель, колдуя над склянкой. — Она же не Брайер… точнее, не родители Брайер, которые не позвали меня на ее вечеринку.

— То есть, ты и Брайер не ненавидишь? — спросила Дачес.

Фейбель уже начала уставать от нее и ее реплик под руку.

— А можно подождать, когда я закончу свое домашнее задание? — огрызнулась она.

— Просто странно, — развела руками Дачес, — ты считаешь себя Наследницей, но не испытываешь ненависти к тем, кто вроде бы должен быть твоим противником. Как так?

Зелье приобрело нужный цвет, и Фейбель расслабилась. Конечно, магия — не совсем честный способ, но главное результат. Так что завтра ей двойку за невыполненное задание не влепят.

Дачес продолжала топтаться рядом, так что Фейбель решила объяснить ситуацию.

— Фара — фея других сказок, — сказала она, — не факт, что мы будем конфликтовать именно с ней. Брайер я усыплю, но не из-за того, что она плохая, а потому что ее родители постоянно устраивают закрытые вечеринки, куда меня не приглашают.

— А сама Брайер тебя всегда приглашает, — вставила Дачес.

— Вот именно.

— То есть, ты всех любишь?

— Я бы так не сказала, — пожала плечами Фейбель. — Кстати, хочешь попробовать то, что я сварила — это зелье удачи и ловкости.  
Дачес хмыкнула и сказала:

— Сегодня дегустация без меня.

А потом упорхнула, двигаясь подчеркнуто изящно.

— Позерка, — сказала Фейбель вполголоса. — Я никого не люблю, просто ненавижу всех одинаково.


	2. Поцелуи,  Эппл Уайт/разные персонажи, PG-13

Мама учила Эппл, что Настоящая Принцесса должна целоваться только со своим Принцем. Только им одним.  
Эппл сомневалась, что Белоснежка следовала этому правилу, пока училась в школе. Рассказать было некому: кто-то не знал, кто-то не хотел… но Эппл решила, что «после» выпуска будет совсем другое, а пока не обязательно запрещать себя даже такую мелочь, как поцелуи.

К тому же, она правда пыталась.

Когда Дэринг предложил ей встречаться, уже официально, Эппл обрадовалась. Они гуляли, держась за руки, вместе садились во время обеда и дарили друг другу подарки… а потом стало понятно, что этого не хватает и Эппл занервничала.

— Ты должна научить меня целоваться! — заявила она Рейвен, нависая над креслом, в котором та сидела и читала что-то из стихов Страны Чудес.

— А почему ты решила, что я умею? — спросила Рейвен.

— Ну… ты же… темная? — предположила Эппл. — Злая?

— А злые рождаются с умением целоваться?

Эппл упала в соседнее кресло и страдальчески вздохнула.

— Что мне делать? А вдруг Дэринг прекратит со мной встречаться, когда узнает, что я плохо целуюсь?

— Тебе же лучше, — ответила Рейвен. — Он самовлюбленный кретин.

— Рейвен, он мой будущий Принц!!!

В тот вечер они не стали учиться целоваться друг на друге, Рейвен создала вполне удачный муляж головы Дэринга из тыквы. У Эппл вроде бы получилось неплохо натренироваться на ней, но, во время настоящего поцелуя, привычного вкуса сырой тыквы ей не хватало.

Кроме Дэринга ей случилось как-то поцеловать Хамфри. Он восстановил упавшую сесть миррор-нета и Эппл хотела чмокнуть его в щеку, но Хамфри повернул голову и она мазнула губами по губам.

Обоим было неловко.

С Мелоди, после удачного микса на вечеринке, получилось точно так же. Только Мелоди не стала смущаться, а, рассмеявшись, поцеловала Эппл глубоко и по-настоящему.

— Ты что творишь?! — возмутилась Эппл, отталкивая ее.

— Не будь такой серьезной, — отмахнулась Мелоди.

Спэрроу Эппл поцеловала на спор. Губы у него были обветренными, а песенка, которую он мгновенно сочинил, отвратительной.  
Поцелуи Дэринга были… никакими. Эппл не испытывала ни отвращения, ни радости. Просто подтверждение: «Мы вместе».  
Кроме того самого. Когда Дэринг пробудил ее ото сна, заставил снова начать дышать. Теперь Эппл начала понимать, почему он ее Принц и почему их любовь так важна.

Только, почему-то, ей все чаще снилась Дарлинг. И все чаще, заходя в столовую, она искала ее взглядом в толпе других учеников и успокаивалась, только, когда понимала, что они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются.


	3. Лучший способ расставания, Эппл Уайт/Дарлинг Чарминг, PG-13

— Должен был быть выход проще, — сказала Дарлинг, — лучше. Менее жестокий.

Эппл рассмеялась.

— Ты зря жалеешь своего брата, — ответила она, накрывая ладонь Дарлинг своей. — Зря считаешь, будто бы моя честность ему навредит.

Дарлинг упрямо сжала губы. До боли захотелось их поцеловать, но Эппл сдержалась: скорее всего, ее сейчас оттолкнут. Нужно переждать. Дарлинг умная, Дарлинг сама поймет, что способ Эппл был самым лучшим.

— Незачем разрывать не подходящие тебе отношения грубостью, — вздохнула Дарлинг, — незачем говорить, что никогда не любила Дэринга, что держалась его только ради сказки, что так устала от вашего «романа», что словно бы тонула в нем, как в болоте.

— И скала способ выбраться, — кивнула Эппл. — Поверь, я пыталась найти способ, как сказать подобное мягко. Но вспомнила о тебе и о том, что ты мне говорила о честности. И о том, что без нее не бывает отношений.

Дарлинг нахмурилась, а потом тяжело вздохнула.

— Кто же знал, что мои слова обратятся против моего же старшего брата.

Эппл не была уверена, стоит ли улыбаться, но Дарлинг улыбнулась первой.

— Я рада, что ты порвала с Дэрингом, — сказала она, — и что теперь будешь со мной… Но я все равно считаю, что был способ и лучше.

«Это потому что ты любишь оставить за собой последнее слово», — подумала Эппл, но вслух не сказала. Только потянулась, чтобы поцеловать Дарлинг.


	4. Не спасет, Рейвен Квин, Эппл Уайт, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, ООС, dark!Рейвен, смерть персонажа.

Рейвен смеется.

Она смеется над собой. Над тем, как годами пыталась избежать судьбы.

Смеется над тем, как ее мать пыталась «победить», оставаясь в рамках сюжета собственной сказки.

А ведь был способ намного проще. Сквозь сказку. Выполнив правила, но не выполнив условия.

Мертвая Эппл лежит у ее ног. Не отравленная яблоком, а убитая кинжалом в спину.

Эппл стоило бы ожидать такого, если она решила, что брать Дачес в свои советницы хорошая идея. Рейвен предложила больше, предложила судьбу Белого Лебедя. И Дачес согласилась.

— Прости, но поцелуй тебя уже не спасет, — говорит Рейвен, переступая тело Эппл.


	5. Не куда, а откуда, Китти Чешир, G

Считается, что Чеширские Кошки с самого рождения умеют перемещаться сквозь миры.

А вот и нет!

Китти было до ужаса обидно, что, пока мама перемещалась целиком, по частям, на расстояние два шага или вовсе в другой мир, она сама даже не могла сосредоточиться. А, если получалось, так радовалась, что оказывалась непонятно где.

Мама как раз выловила Китти из озера патоки и, смеясь, сфотографировала.

— Да ладно тебе, котенок, это весело, — усмехнулась мама. — Когда научишься — поймёшь, что это до смешного просто.

А научилась Китти спустя пару лет, когда сбегала от Бармаглота и так отчетливо увидела собственную комнату в своей голове, что и влетела в неё моментально. Без концентрации, без усилий, просто сделала шаг по серебристой траве, а следующий — уже по пружинящему под ногами.

С тех пор стало просто, ведь Китти поняла главное в перемещении сквозь пространство: не нужно хотеть попасть куда-то — нужно хотеть сбежать откуда-то. И этот принцип ее никогда не подводил.


	6. Волшебство, сын Льва/дочь Единорога/Дарлинг Чарминг, R

У дочери Единорога ловкие пальцы и звонкий смех. Дарлинг пытается снять диадему с рогом с ее головы, чтобы никому из них не выкололо глаз, но запоздало понимает: украшение цепляется на настоящий рог. 

У сына Льва плотоядный взгляд и, когда он притирается к телу Дарлинг и целует ее шею, она ощущает вибрацию от его урчания.

Дарлинг не может придумать как интереснее провести ночь после Дня Рождения Червонной Королевы. Она в одной кровати с двумя потомками необычайных созданий Страны Чудес и даже не хочет думать друзья они или брат с сестрой, потому что никто никогда не видел Льва и Единорога с кем-то, кроме друг друга. Но, если они родичи, то Дарлинг не против. Это даже больше возбуждает.

На члене сына Льва шипы. Небольшие, но различимые, Дарлинг сомневается на секунду, но дочь Единорога обхватывает член и направляет его в нее, не разжимает пальцев даже тогда, когда они тоже погружаются во влажный жар.

Дарлинг стонет, не зная, действует ли на нее чудесатое вино из грибов или сама ситуация, или собственная магия детей Льва и Единорога, но знает наверняка одно: это воспоминание станет одним из самых ярких в ее жизни.


	7. Страх и Хаос,  Бармаглот/Чеширская Кошка, R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.

Бармаглот мечтает утопить весь мир в страхе и крови. Она обожает, когда ночные кошмары воплощаются, когда жуткий образ, пойманный краем глаза в отражении, переступает раму зеркала и бросается на того, кто стоит слишком близко, разрывая его на части. Когда по рекам вместо воды начинает течь кровь и когда мирный зверь отращивает клыки, чтобы растерзать человека.  
Чеширская Кошка находит мечты о таком мире интересными, но не из жестокости, а потому что тогда жить будет как минимум интереснее. В конце концов, Хаос — ее главная и единственная любовь.  
А Бармаглот она вытаскивает просто из-за слишком давнего знакомства. Обидно было бы потерять ее просто потому что один маг из ее мира возомнил слишком много. Никто в той Стране Чудес, откуда родом Бармаглот, не рассказал Джафару, что в сказке победа достается Белой Королеве, а Алиса счастливо возвращается домой.  
— Не понимаю, как ты им позволяешь, — шипит Бармаглот, — как позволяешь крутить собой и своим миром. Он по праву принадлежит тебе. Наш Кот — просто бестолковая тварь, но не ты… не ты…  
Бармаглот мечется по комнате, но не пытается выйти за дверь, потому что знает — стоит ей сделать это, как она потеряется в переплетении бесконечных, неподвластных никаким законам природы, лестниц и коридоров. Чеширская Кошка любит свой дом между миров и пространств, Бармаглот, в общем-то, тоже любит ее дом, но ходить по нему без провожатой не рискует.  
— Они победили тебя, — Кошка устроилась в кресле, ножки которого прочно стоят на потолке. — Можно подумать — впервые?  
Гравитация меняется над верхом спинки и потому ее волосы свисают вниз, хотя остальному телу вполне уютно сидеть.  
— Ты слишком спокойно относишься к поражениям, будто тебе нравится проигрывать, — движения Бармаглот резкие, отрывистые, словно ей неудобно в том теле, которое у нее есть.  
Хотя почему «словно», это не первое ее тело и прежние мало походили на человеческие.  
Чеширская Кошка потягивается и телепортируется на пол, как раз напротив Бармаглот. Она бы могла спрыгнуть и сама, сделав кульбит в воздухе, но она уже старовата, чтобы выполнять такие трюки на публике. Несолидно.  
— Дорогая, — говорит она, заглядывая в глаза Бармаглот, — никто не воюет с Чеширскими Кошками. Потому я не могу проиграть.  
Бармаглот морщится, а потом бросается вперед, и секунду кажется, что она ударит, но вместо этого она вцепляется в губы Кошки злым поцелуем. Кусает губы до крови, шипит, когда чужие клыки делают то же самое с ее губами, но не дергается, когда кошачьи когти вспарывают рукава ее одежды и кожу под ними.  
Только говорит:  
— Не повреди тело, мне в нем еще жить.  
— Ты можешь заменить на более подходящее для тебя, — игриво отвечает Кошка, — а я помогу избавиться от этого.  
В прошлый раз так и было. Она помнит солоноватый привкус плоти тогдашней оболочки Бармаглот, помнит, как отрывала кусок за куском, обнажая ее кости и как кровь, тогда черная и вязкая словно смола, текла на пол и пачкала ее руки, одежду и лицо. Это было прекрасно.   
— Не сейчас, — просит Бармаглот. — Оставь его целым.  
Она отстраняется, чтобы скинуть одежду, а Кошка делает проще — просто перемещается на то же место, но уже обнаженная.  
Бармаглот смеется.  
— Любишь ты… эффектные жесты.  
— Люблю, — не отрицает Кошка и, обхватив Бармаглот за плечи, утаскивает ее на потолок, он мягкий и теплый, одна фея создала его из воспоминаний о лете и расставании, потому он пахнет полевыми цветами и, самую малость, слезами.  
Глядя на тело Бармаглот, распластанное не то под ней, не то над ней, Кошка не может понять, почему она так им дорожит, лично ей больше нравилось прошлое, угольно-черное и позапрошлое — суставчатое, покрытое хитиновым панцирем. Но не ей критиковать чужой выбор, верно?  
Чеширская Кошка кладет ладони на груди Бармаглот, ощущает, как твердеют под ними соски, и целует, проникая языком в рот, сжимая когти — несильно — она помнит предупреждение. Опускается на Бармаглот, прижимается своим телом к ее, притирается, мурчит вполголоса. Она скучала по этому, пока одна из них была в плену, а другая пыталась воспитать из дочери достойную смену.  
Бармаглот одним движением переворачивает их, и комната идет кругом.  
— Осторожнее, — предупреждает Кошка между поцелуями, — не весь потолок одинаковый, мы можем упасть.  
— Думаю, ты меня поймаешь, — смеется Бармаглот и протискивает руку между их телами.  
— Не будь так уверена, — отвечает Кошка и выгибает спину, когда пальцы касаются ее клитора. — Я могу и уронить.  
Конечно, она не уронит. Никогда и ни за что. Но они перемещаются в другую часть лабиринта, который она привыкла называть домом, падают огромную кровать, парящую над всеми лестницами коридорами. Бармаглот шипит вполголоса и продвигает пальцы внутрь, во влажную жаркую глубину, а еще она делает кое-что другое: показывает Кошке свой идеальный мир, те самые реки крови, отражения, которые хохочут и запускают острые клыки в того, кто рискует подойти к зеркалу, тысячи безумных существ, стремящихся разорвать друг друга… Оргазм скручивает Кошку и она не уверена, что стало ему причиной. Она утрачивает контроль над своим телом и уже в тумане помнит, как опускается поцелуями вниз, до пупка Бармаглот и еще ниже, как вылизывает ее бедра и как та смеется и говорит что-то о кошачьих шершавых языках.   
Она приходит в себя позже. Их горячие тела все еще сплетены и Кошке лень шевелиться, а Бармаглот нежно перебирает ее фиолетовые волосы.  
— Меня поражает то, как причудливы твои страхи, — говорит Бармаглот.  
— Я ничего не боюсь, — отвечает Чеширская Кошка и улыбается.  
— Это ложь, — обманчиво мягко говорит Бармаглот, — иначе бы мне нечего было тебе показать.  
— Мир, такой, о каком ты мечтаешь, не пугает меня, — Кошка ловит руку Бармаглот и прикусывает один из ее пальцев: плоть этого тела тоже солоноватая.  
— Но тебя утешает, что он не такой, — Бармаглот не пытается отдернуть руку, только смотрит на Кошку с улыбкой.  
Та не отвечает. Все-таки, чеширские кошки славятся своей таинственностью и она собирается сохранять ее до конца.


End file.
